


You never stop running

by EliLynch



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: И гораздо проще сказать "он меня предал", чем "я вел себя как идиот".





	

_You never stop running,  
No doubt that you’re right  
Grab all the cash you can before  
The black  
Market turns white_

— Это всегда начинается невинно, — повторил Магнус.  
Он уже рассказал историю своей несчастной любви кофеварке, коробке с пиццей, подушке, зеркалу в ванной, коту (Мяо демонстративно отвернулся от него, из-за чего был назван худшим слушателем на Земле), а теперь обратился к экрану плазменного телевизора.   
— Мне так жаль, — уместно ответил с экрана Десятый Доктор.   
Досадливо поморщившись, Магнус щелкнул пальцами, поставив сериал на паузу.   
*  
Алек категорически не понимает, зачем нужен закадровый смех в ситкомах, а ответ Магнуса "вдруг ты не догадываешься, что это была шутка", похоже, кажется ему обидным, и в конце концов Магнус сдается и заменяет "Остров Гиллигана" на "Доктора Кто". Там героям не до смеха, а злые инопланетяне немного похожи на демонов. Увлекшись сюжетом, Алек забывает, что ему, как прилежному влюбленному, нужно каждую секунду волноваться за жизнь Джейса, и оживленно комментирует действия персонажей. Магнус честно пытается поддерживать беседу, но вскоре замечает родинку на шее нефилима, и родинка эта оттягивает большую часть внимания на себя. Родинка располагается точно на сонной артерии, что удваивает искушение прикоснуться к ней.   
Когда Магнус наклоняется к шее Алека, тот вздрагивает, напрягает мышцы. Это естественная реакция любого Сумеречного охотника на вторжение в его личное пространство.   
"Черт, зачем я в это ввязался?" — думает Магнус, а потом с удовольствием проводит по родинке языком, принимая ответный прерывистый вдох Алека как ответ на неозвученный вопрос.   
*  
Когда Алек (практически) переезжает к нему, они продолжают смотреть "Доктора Кто" по вечерам, сидя на диване в обнимку, укрывшись фиолетовым пледом и держась за руки. Это романтично. На первый взгляд. Магнус чувствует себя все хуже, замечая, с каким искренним негодованием Алек смотрит на новую спутницу главного героя.   
"Предлагать именно этот сериал было глупой идеей. Просто кошмарной".   
"Если бы я сдался и умер после того, как мне в первый раз разбили сердце, мы бы не встретились" — мог бы сказать Магнус, но он сомневается, что это поможет. "Я-то тебя никогда не забуду, я-то без тебя тут же умру" - отличные аргументы, перекрывающие страхи любимого человека, но если тебе восемьсот лет, то выглядят они, мягко говоря, неубедительно.   
— Прошло совсем мало времени с тех пор, как он расстался с Розой, а уже нашел замену! — восклицает Алек.  
— Это сериал и...   
— Он же говорил, что любит её!   
— И не врал, но...   
— Но нужно двигаться дальше, да?   
Магнус расстроенно вздыхает. Ему не нравится перспектива быть втянутым в один из тех мутных разговоров, когда не понимаешь, говоришь ли еще о выдуманных персонажах или уже о своих реальных отношениях. И, на всякий случай, предпочитаешь не уточнять.   
— Доктору необходимо двигаться дальше, как иначе он сможет обгонять мысли о том, что убил всех остальных таймлордов? Он не влюбится в Марту, но оставаться на одном месте нельзя, иначе одиночество захватит в плен и провозгласит себя лучшим и единственным спутником.   
"У одиночества нежный голос, оно навещает ночью, кладет руки на плечи, обещает, что не покинет... И нет причин сомневаться в его словах".   
Магнус морщится. Говорить об этом значит призывать на свою голову воспоминания.   
Алек крепче сжимает его руку под пледом, в этом движении чувствуется слепая вера в то, что, вцепившись друг в друга, они могут замедлить или вовсе остановить ход времени.   
Нужно набраться сил и сказать Алеку, что все будет хорошо, но Магнус медлит, боясь, что слова прозвучат фальшиво.   
*  
— Все будет хорошо, — громко объявляет Магнус, стоя у постели больного, а после подкрепляет это обещание еще одним исцеляющим заклинанием. Лицо Алека такое же белоснежное, как подушки под его головой. Сейчас, с закрытыми глазами и лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, он кажется совсем маленьким. Маленьким и слабым.   
Нефилимам не нужны дома для престарелых, потому что до преклонных лет доживают единицы. Не зря же в их умы с детства вбивают идеи самопожертвования. Если Алек умрет, его близкие, пусть и искренне скорбя, заведут знакомую шарманку про преданность высоким идеалам и храбрость воинов, павших в борьбе со злом.   
А Магнус плевать хотел на идеалы, любые из них. Люди живут непозволительно мало и при этом все равно находят новые и новые способы сократить срок своих жизней. Черт бы с ними, никакого бессмертия не хватит, чтобы спасти всех и каждого, но конкретно этому мальчику Магнус намерен помешать умереть. Хотя бы из чисто эгоистических соображений.   
Он не даст Алеку умереть, потому что все еще хочет позвать его на свидание.   
*  
— Все будет хорошо... — обещает Магнус и целует Александра в губы. Да, Александра. Алек не любит, когда его называют полным именем ("так делают родители, если считают виновным во всех грехах"), но тягучее красивое имя идеально ложится на язык, и Магнус не отказывает себе в удовольствии произносить его снова и снова, выдыхать в шею, смешивать с поцелуями и нашептывать на ухо, перед этим прихватив мочку зубами.   
Александр не выглядит недовольным. Он снова краснеет (румянец на щеках выглядит намного лучше, когда появляется не как следствие высокой температуры) и прижимается ближе. Сейчас он откликнулся бы на любое имя. Они оба дрожат от возбуждения и предвкушения. Магнус возносит хвалу любви, делающей секс чем-то, что не может приесться и за тысячу лет, и любит Алека еще больше за его абсолютное доверие, за разрешение стать первым.   
Любит, любит, любит. Любит, а это значит, что потом будет невыносимо больно. Но сначала - хорошо.   
*  
— Все будет хорошо! — уверенно объявляет Магнус и увозит Алека в путешествие по всему свету, устраивает каникулы от горя. Магнус считает, что побег - лучший способ справиться с потерей близкого человека. Лучший способ справиться с любой проблемой. На местах, где прежде были могилы тех, по кому он тосковал, прорастает трава и высятся, уходя ветвями в небо, деревья, прах мертвых, развеянный по ветру, давно растворился в воздухе. Таков круговорот жизни. Магнус не собирается участвовать в нем, но зато может нарезать круги вокруг планеты, спасаясь от самого себя. Иногда ему составляют компанию.   
Днем они ведут себя как обычные туристы и фотографируются на фоне различных достопримечательностей, растягивая губы в улыбках. По ночам Магнус гладит Алека по волосам, обнимает за плечи, позволяет плакать в свои дизайнерские пижамы. Терпеливо объясняет, что стыдиться слез не нужно, и нет, Алек не портит ему, Магнусу, вещи, отпуск, настроение и жизнь. Понукаемый нежностью и сочувствием, Магнус даже объявляет, что будет с Алеком всегда и постарается защитить его. Впечатляющая глупость и полное неумение учиться на своих ошибках.   
Несмотря на все это, в этот момент Магнус чувствует себя счастливым.   
*  
В настоящем нет ни единого повода говорить, что все будет хорошо. Некому даже соврать об этом. Ну, разве что его новому лучшему другу - молчаливому экрану. 

В соседней комнате начинает звонить телефон, и Магнус, перекрикивая мелодию звонка, кричит телефону, что жизнь не имеет смысла.   
Звонит, конечно же, Алек. Тридцатый второй раз за два дня, но кто считает.   
Звонки, разминувшиеся с ним во времени.   
*  
На следующий день после вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Главнейшего Мяо Алек не звонит ему. Не звонит и через два дня, и через три. А потом еще немного не звонит.   
Чего и стоило ожидать, мысленно фыркает Магнус. Маленький заносчивый охотник вспомнил, что мама с папой учили его не доверять магам.   
Но в том-то и дело, что Алек не показался ему заносчивым. Мальчик, смутившийся от заурядного комплимента, надо же, таким находится место даже в двадцать первом веке. К тому же, мальчик, безответно влюбленный в своего парабатая. Значит, достаточно смелый, чтобы хотя бы в мыслях нарушать запреты Конклава.   
Присмотревшись к компании гостей-охотников, Магнус различает сразу несколько безответных влюбленностей, это уже не треугольник, а пентаграмма, призывающая демонов ревности и проблем. Но Магнус знает, как можно было бы разрушить чары.   
У мальчика по имени Алек не только занятная реакция на комплименты, но и голубые глаза, что в сочетании с черными волосами смотрится великолепно.   
Любимый типаж, проверенный веками.   
И Магнус предполагает, что было бы интересно закрутить с этим мальчиком роман. Ничего серьезного, о нет, Камилла отбила у него желание влюбляться в кого бы то ни было, но почему не побыть рядом и не объяснить милому голубоглазому парню, что он заслуживает любви, что для кого-то именно он, а не самодовольный Джейс, является самым лучшим, самым желанным и замечательным. Это же так просто - сделать человека счастливым...   
*  
Как и сделать человека несчастным.   
Растерянный взгляд Алека "я не верю, что ты уходишь" преследует его днем и ночью.   
Пробежавшись до соседней комнаты, Магнус осторожно берет телефон двумя пальцами, словно грязную салфетку, и держит на расстоянии вытянутой руки.   
— А одна из твоих прапра-кого-то-там говорила, что никто не будет скучать по магу, и угрожала мне кинжалом, — рассказывает он надписи "Александр", высвечивающейся на дисплее. — Снова позоришь семью.   
"Ты был смелее всех на свете, когда позорил ее ради меня".   
Он мог бы пафосно заявить, что кинжал "прапра-кого-то-там Алека" достиг цели сейчас и попал в спину, обернувшись предательством. Да, предательством. Магнус цеплялся за это слово изо всех сил, слово было его единственных союзником в (заранее проигранной) войне с любовью, раненой, но не убитой этим фантомным кинжалом, воющей, как брошенная собака.   
Предательство, о котором сожалеют, все равно остается предательством, первым об этом узнал еще Иуда.   
И гораздо проще сказать "он меня предал", чем "я вел себя как идиот". 

На горизонте различима другая война, не личная, а одна на всех. Пророческие сны о ней в последнее время оказались вытеснены снами про примирение с Алеком, но от этого война не становилась менее реальной.   
И Магнусу нужно было бежать, начиная новый круг, снова отвыкая от "мы" и возвращаясь к неизменному "я".   
Вместо этого он разговаривал с неодушевленными предметами и возмущенным котом, ни им, ни себе не признаваясь в том, что собирается оставаться в Бруклине до последнего.   
То есть, до того момента, пока Алек, отчаявшись дождаться ответа на свои звонки, не ворвется в его квартиру и не скажет, что все обязательно, обязательно будет хорошо.


End file.
